


Satyr

by LuckyDuckling



Category: Actor RPF, The Witcher (TV), The Witcher (TV) RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDuckling/pseuds/LuckyDuckling
Summary: I still don't know exactly what kind of creature Eamon Farren is, but what  I do know is that his face was created to be part of the jewelry.
Kudos: 8





	Satyr

[](https://postimg.cc/D8gHWnpT)

[ ](https://postimg.cc/t1yL77pp)

[ ](https://postimg.cc/PN6xnp1G)

[](https://postimg.cc/LgTqKJ95)


End file.
